


In The Morning

by annwritesfics



Series: The Morning After [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: But also kind of not really, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slapping, Smut, guess which one malcolm is, have we all collectively decided malcolm is a sub or what, hey his name might be misspelled as malcom instead of malcolm somewhere, i cant believe i actually used a descriptor for my ofc this time, i dont even know what this is, if so please either tell me or ignore it, mentions of biting, nothing to do with the story, shes a dancer can you believe it, the title has literally like, what the fuck was i supposed to title this mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annwritesfics/pseuds/annwritesfics
Summary: "I know what you're here for. Please, sit and get it out now so I can order another drink and forget about it."She rolled her eyes, but sat down next to him."Charming as ever, Malcolm. Really. If you know so much, what is it I'm here for?"An attempt at resolving the nuclear-level fight that had broken them up years ago? Petty revenge? Just a chat? It could be any number of things, but usually she believed his bullshit, so he could just make something up. One reason they'd been no good for each other.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Original Female Character(s), Malcolm Bright/Reader
Series: The Morning After [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555246
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest work I've ever published on here and it's messy Malcolm Bright porn with dom/sub undertones. Go figure

"Fancy seeing you here."

He had seen her here. On multiple occasions. She seemed to think that if she ignored him he wouldn't see her, and that wasn't the case.

"I know what you're here for. Please, sit and get it out now so I can order another drink and forget about it."

She rolled her eyes, but sat down next to him.

"Charming as ever, Malcolm. Really. If you know so much, what is it I'm here for?"

An attempt at resolving the nuclear-level fight that had broken them up years ago? Petty revenge? Just a chat? It could be any number of things, but usually she believed his bullshit, so he could just make something up. One reason they'd been no good for each other.

"To try and get me riled up. You're going to bring up the fight and make me feel bad about it again, and then you're going to leave and feel satisfied with your little revenge."

She laughed, but it was fake. It was the mocking one, the one she used when she was pissed. Damn, he'd riled her up already. Barely a minute and she was probably staring daggers into him. He didn't know because he was afraid of what she might do to him if he did look at her.

"I was hoping for a little petty revenge, but that isn't it. Wasn't even going to bring up the fight in my plan, but now that you mention it, maybe I should."

She was getting nasty already. He could hear it in her tone and he could hear the corner of her mouth curling into a snarl. He'd heard it one too many times when they were together.

"I don't think this is the time or the place. I'm here to have a drink and leave. You should skip the drink and just leave."

Suddenly she was on him, nearly sitting on his lap and grabbing his chin so she could make him face her. Her face was so close that her lips brushed against his when she next spoke.

"I'm not leaving unless it's with you, babe."

Oh. _Oh._

He couldn't say he hadn't thought about her like that on more than one occasion when a night got too late and too lonely. He couldn't say he hadn't thought more fondly about their nights together, or the long days. This just wasn't something he'd expect from her.

"I- what?"

"You heard me. I can tell you want to, Malcolm. Don't pretend like you don't. I know you and I can tell you want this. You want me."

Of course he fucking wanted her. She was hot and she was a dancer and she probably didn't have hip flexors. But she was also one of the only women he'd slept with a whole night with no disturbances, and one he could even almost frequently do so with. The prospect of scoring with her and the possibility of less intense night terrors was nearly irresistible. But still.. Well, the part of him with morals wasn't sure this was entirely ethical.

"I don't-"

"Yes, you do. I'm willing to bet you haven't had anybody since I left. True or false?"

There she went, pulling her stupid shit like she always did. It'd been so long, he was almost surprised she hadn't been called out for her 'true or false' bull yet. Or maybe she had been. He didn't care to know.

"True or false, Malcolm," she said again, batting her eyelashes and pulling a look of innocence that always fooled everybody but him.

"True," he growled, feeling himself getting hard. Fuck her for her stupid games and fuck him for liking them.

"Then tell me why you want to pretend like you're not getting turned on right now. Hmm? Decided to pretend you have dignity tonight? I applaud you, but let's cut to the chase. My place, or yours?"

"Mine," he spit, entirely indignant and already regretting his decision. Despite the chance at night terror relief, he would regret it in the morning.

She moved her face away from his, reaching forward and grabbing his wrist. She slid off her chair and pulled her with him, keeping her grip on his wrist until they were out the door.

"Maybe you shouldn't make such a scene in public next time. I'd like to be able to show my face at that bar again sometime soon."

"Next time?" she purred, ignoring his reprimand. "Already have a next time, then. I'm glad you're so on-board. Can I assume you're still living in the same apartment?"

"Always have," he responded. He tried not to let it get to him that she was already disregarding everything he said. It bothered him that they could fall back into the old routine so quick, but he'd have to worry about that later. Right now, the only thing on his mind was getting her into his apartment so he could feel her lips on him again. Maybe he kind of hated her, but he couldn't deny that the way she was going to use him was heavenly.

"I would call us a cab, but it might be safer to walk. The driver wouldn't be happy if we went at it in his backseat, and I don't think I can stay off you long enough."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist, dragging her down the street. The bar was in walking distance, which was nice for things like this. Not that he did things like this often. Or ever. Night terrors were kind of a killjoy for your sex life.

He fumbled with the key at the door for a few moments while she leaned against the wall and watched him nonchalantly. Like she wasn't going to jump his bones the second the door was shut and perhaps locked, if she gave him time. He had half a mind to walk in and slam the door shut in her face, but then they were both inside and it was too late for that anyway.

She pressed herself up against him, caressing his cheek with a gentleness he thought characteristic of anybody but her, and then their lips were together. He held onto her and kicked the door shut behind him and tried to pretend like he wasn't going to deeply regret this in the morning.

"Stairs," he reminded her, speaking into her mouth and earning a grunt.

"I don't see why the wall wasn't adequate," she grumbled after he pulled away, crossing her arms but following him up the stairs. He unlocked his door as quickly as he could and let her in.

"Jesus, this really is exactly the same as the last time I was here," she observed, noting even the same vase on the counter. Except that one had to be new, because the original one had been broken during their fight.

"Don't make me regret this more than I already do," he warned, tossing his keys on the counter and unbuttoning the top of his dress shirt.

"On the contrary, babe. I'm going to make you forget your regret."

That was probably true. She'd jump him and probably bite him (he had a scar from one time where exactly this had happened- a fucking scar from her teeth) and make him forget all about how much he didn't like her until he either woke up screaming or woke up in the morning. Not that he had a problem with the biting thing, she just generally placed them somewhere she knew was visible, and that could be very inconvenient.

She advanced on him and turned him around, and he could see she'd shed her jacket and t-shirt already in the split-second before their lips were once again together.

He supposed she had the disadvantage because he was taller than her, but then again he'd never been terribly interested in dominating her or anything like. And especially not now, because that would be putting in too much effort for her, and that was something he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of.

She yanked him down by his suit jacket and pushed him backwards until his back hit the wall, then began maneuvering towards his bedroom. He wanted point out that that's where he'd been heading and there was no need for her being so dramatic, but her tongue was in his mouth and he decided against it.

She held onto him until they reached the bed, at which point she broke the kiss and pushed him backwards onto it. He let her, and the feeling was far too familiar. He watched her take off her jeans and noted they were the same ones he'd liked on her when they were together. Now on top of wondering just how much she'd planned this out, he was disappointed he hadn't once looked at her ass.

"Still a pillow prince, Malcolm?" she teased, climbing onto him and finishing off the buttons on his shirt. He propped himself up on his elbows and she pushed his jacket down, and then his shirt.

"Shut up," he growled back, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking back. Hard.

She hissed in pain but didn't try to stop him. He knew she liked it, anyway, so there was no point in trying.

"Oh, don't tell me you've actually decided you want to dom me? We both know that isn't happening, babe. Give it up."

Maybe he did know that wasn't going to happen, but it felt nice to control her for a moment, so maybe he wasn't going to give it up so quickly.

"Stop talking. Now."

He tried to make his voice commanding, and it almost worked. She gave him a surprised look, but then a devilish grin crossed her features and she reached down and grabbed him through his pants.

He let go of her hair and all the progress was undone, but that was okay because she was going to give him other things to worry about. The first of which being getting his pants off.

As she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped them, that grin was still on her face. He could tell she was about to say something, but he really didn't want to hear it, so he pulled her up for another bruising kiss.

"Fuck," she swore, doing her best to push his pants down from farther up his body. Eventually he slapped her hands away and did it himself, kicking his socks and shoes off along with them.

Now both in only their underwear, he felt like a fucking teenager again. Between the sloppy making out and the smell of desperation in the air, he was brought directly back to when he was fifteen or sixteen and had first discovered this whole thing. Except this was way different, because then he hadn't been sleeping with a woman who he hated and who hated him.

Okay, maybe hate was a strong word. He.. Strongly disliked her and her tendency to be the nastiest person he knew. And he had a serial killer for a father.

She rolled her hips, which were set directly over his hard-on. He groaned and grabbed her hips, trying to get her to do it again. She laughed, and it wasn't the fake one he'd heard earlier.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want to you, can't I? You wouldn't care. You'd like it."

She could and he would, but he couldn't have her knowing that.

"Fuck you," he spit, hands running up her sides until he could reach around and unhook her bra. She slapped his hands away in turn, unhooking her bra herself and taking it off unceremoniously.

"Are you going to get your boxers off or I am going to have to do it myself?" she snapped, rolling her hips once again. He rolled his eyes, smacking her thigh.

"If you get off me I might be able to."

She swung her leg off, giving him a shrewd look. He could hear her taking off her panties as he shimmied out of his boxers.

"May I, your highness?" she sniped, running her hands down his chest and resting them just above his cock.

"I already told you to shut up," he reminded her, turning to her and once again yanking her down by her hair so their faces were almost touching.

"Fuck yes, Malcolm."

Too bad she liked that.

She climbed back onto him, sitting just in front of his cock. She reached behind her and grabbed it, running her hand up and down the length a few times while he watched and pretended like that wasn't a thousand times better than when he did it himself.

"Good?" she asked, and he was almost surprised. She wasn't in the habit of asking him for a yes.

"Yes. Now fucking hurry up before I do it myself."

She tsked at him before moving back and up, positioning herself over his cock while using one of her hands to guide him into her. He moaned as she sunk onto him, nearly overwhelmed by the feeling. He wanted to get lost in her warmth, but the self-satisfied smirk on her face prompted him to instead grab her hips and force her down faster.

Her face twisted in pain for a moment, and he realized she probably also hadn't seen a lot of action since they broke up. He would have felt bad if he didn't know she liked that, but he did know.

Hands still on her hips, he tried to get her to move. He knew she was definitely adjusted by now, and if she wasn't she wouldn't care, and he was desperate for more stimulation. She put her hands on his and leaned forward, rolling her hips as she did so.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath, hoping she wouldn't hear. She heard anyway.

"There we are. Give it up."

If prompted he probably would have said her words had nothing to do with the rush of pleasure that coursed through him moments after she said them. That would have been a lie, because he knew her words had everything to do with it.

She rolled her hips for a few moments, perhaps feeling him out, before raising her hips in the slightest and lowering them back down. He moaned, as quietly as he possibly could, but she noted his reaction with some degree of smugness.

He let her do all the work for a moment, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, relishing in the waves of pleasure continuously rolling over him. She spoke, and he didn't quite catch what she said, but he thought it might be about not being such a pillow prince.

He rolled his eyes and moved one of his hands so he could rub her clit, then finally got to feel smug himself when her rhythm faltered and she let out a breathy moan.

Apparently in retaliation, one of her hands raised and he barely had time to tense up before she slapped him across his face. And, fuck, he'd missed that.

"Still like that, you stupid slut?"

Wait, what? She hadn't just called him that. She wouldn't be brave enough to. Well, she definitely was, but still..

She trailed her other hand up his side until it rested at his neck, and his breath caught in his throat. He'd have to ask later what the fuck she'd been doing since they broke up.

"Say no and I won't do it, Malcolm, but I know you want it."

His cheek still hurt from the slap and she was still raising her hips up and down and now she was threatening to choke him and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last if she kept this up. But, then again, what did he care how long he lasted? It wasn't like he cared much about her anymore.

"Fuck yes," he groaned, using the hand not still occupied at her clit to grab her wrist and force it onto his throat.

"You really are a slut, Malcolm Bright," she said. She didn't tighten her grip, which kind of confused him. She was, after all, supposed to be choking him.

"Why aren't you-"

"You have to beg."

"What?"

"You're such a slut I don't think you deserve what you want. Beg for it."

There was no fucking way he was going to do that. He'd let her slap him and call him names and do what she wanted but that was where he drew the line.

He opened his mouth to tell her that, but she clenched around him and he whined instead.

"Pathetic," she spit, and she was right, too. He could feel all his self-respect flying away, bit by bit. It would all be gone by the time he finished what he was about to say.

He took a deep breath, knowing he was going to regret this later, and opened his mouth.

"Please," he started. She looked very surprised, but smugly pleased. "Please do it. Choke me."

"Sounds.. Unenthusiastic. You sure?"

If looks could kill, she'd be ten feet under.

"Goddammit, please! Please choke me. Please, please, please!"

That devilish grin once again crossed her features before her fingers, so much smaller than his he wasn't sure how she would pull it off, enclosed around his throat and squeezed.

He came right then and there, any worries he might later have about protection or consequences or even the next morning the absolute farthest things from his mind as he rode out a euphoric high.

It was probably the most intense orgasm he'd ever had, which didn't really surprise him. He didn't know where she'd learned it, but she seemed to know every trick in the book when it came to sex. She knew much more than him, anyways.

So caught up in his own pleasure, he'd completely forgotten about hers. He didn't even know if she'd come, but she flopped down beside him as he came down from his high and laid there for a moment and there was no way she would have done that if she hadn't, so he assumed she had.

He let silence hang in the air for probably longer than he should have, then sat up. He had to at least clean himself up and put some pants on, and maybe see how bad the hand mark on his cheek was. If his mother saw it he would die on the spot.

He didn't know, but he assumed she also somehow got herself cleaned up while he did. When he came back she was wearing his shirt, and it reminded him so much of when they were together that he stopped and stared for a moment.

"Malcolm? You good?"

It struck him that his name sounded heavenly when she said it, but he pushed the thought back. He would not be having any sort of positive reaction to her just because they'd slept together once again.

"Yeah, I'm good. Are you leaving?"

Of course she wasn't fucking leaving. She had his shirt on. What was he thinking?

"Hadn't planned on it, but I can if you want me to."

He shook his head. There was no reason to kick her out, he supposed. And maybe he didn't want her to leave yet.

"No, no, it's fine. You can stay. I just assumed you'd be leaving. You have to sleep on the couch, though. Safety restraints make the whole 'sleeping with your sex partner' thing a little difficult."

He watched her eyes trail to the cuff hanging off the side of his bed with a sigh.

"Right. Yeah. I'll sleep on the couch."

She gathered up her clothes and walked past him out of the room, and he had half a mind to turn and watch her go. He didn't, instead opting to turn the lights off and just go lay down.

He fastened the cuffs and closed his eyes. The room smelled like sex.

The next morning, he awoke how he normally did. Maybe a little better. He wasn't screaming in terror, anyway.

More nonsensical shit about his father and being trapped in a cell with him, which was kind of a normal Saturday for him. He undid the cuffs and got up, rubbing his cheek. Which meant there was still probably a mark there. Shit.

He got out of bed and dragged himself to his kitchen, expecting to see her somewhere. He found instead that his apartment had been evacuated, and she'd even left his shirt neatly folded on the couch.

In the kitchen, there was a pot of coffee brewing and a sticky note stuck to the counter. He picked it up, squinting at it through still-bleary eyes.

It was her number, which he recognized. He still had some of it memorized. Under it were three little words in messy handwriting.

_For next time._

**Author's Note:**

> Reading this after the sex episode made me laugh because that woman slapped him lmao


End file.
